Gennosuke Yumi (Kaiser)
Professor Gennosuke Yumi is the current director of the Photon Power Laboratory, succeeding Juzo Kabuto. Much like his original counterpart, he acts as the advisor the Mazinger pilots. Appearance Professor Yumi resembles his original counterpart from the manga, a middle aged man with dark hair, a moustache, and glasses. He is often seen wearing a white labcoat over a yellow shirt and black tie. Personality Professor Yumi is a mild mannered man dedicated to the Photon Lab and its resources. He wishes to stop Dr. Hell's ambitions, putting his hope in the Mazinger robots designed by his mentor Juzo. Even when Juzo's grandson, Koji Kabuto does reckless things when told not to by him, he does not lash out at Koji, merely replying that he is glad he is fine. Abilities With some tutelage from Dr. Kabuto, Prof. Yumi became a capable scientist in robotics able to make the Aphrodite A based on some of Juzo's old notes and figure out special system within his technology. In strategy, he can offer the pilots advice by finding the weaknesses in the Mechanical Beasts. History Prof. Yumi advised the pilots in battle as Baron Ashura attacked with an army of Mechanical Beasts. As reinforcements showed up, he advised them to retreat. But Koji refused to leave Mazinger Z behind and was ejected. Later Baron Ashura attacked the Photon Lab with an army of Mechanical Beasts. Prof. Yumi had Jun Hono activate the barrier to protect themselves but were overpowered with the arrival of the newly modified Ashura Mazinger. Even as the damaged Great Mazinger tried to stop it, they were facing a losing battle until the arrival of the Mazinkaiser. However, even as the Kaiser emerged victorious it started to attack the lab until Sayaka and Tetsuya woke up Koji to stop it just in time. After Koji woke up, Prof. Yumi explained the power and functions of the Kaiser until Ashura launched another attack. With the attacks of the Gamia Q, the professor advised Koji to stay in hiding but Koji went out anyway with the professor sending out the Kaiser Pilder to Koji to help him fight the android assassins and return to the lab quickly to fight DamDam L2. Prof. Yumi went to a meeting with the government to discuss the threat of Dr. Hell and how the Mazinger robots can stop them. After the meeting was over, he and Lori went back to the lab but were ambushed by Baron Ashura. They managed to escape but Baron Ashura was causing trouble at the lab disguised, where the professor's birthday was being held. After the staff managed to defuse the bombs Ashura had planted, the real Prof. Yumi appeared alongside Lori in a helicopter piloted by Loru. However, even with the defeat of Toros D7, the new threat of the Ghost Mechanical Beasts made itself known. The professor analyzed the monster with the three scientists and were a little relieved when it was destroyed. However, the Venus A was infected with by the Drago Ω1 and became a Ghost Mechanical Beast. The professor and staff were forced to evacuate the lab as more Ghost Mechanical Beasts appeared but were surrounded by Iron Masks. After Boss Borot made an opening, everyone other than Koji who went to pilot the Kaiser went to a bunker to watch the battle unfold. The professor saw to the end, Koji destroy Hell Castle and come back safely with the Kaiser. Gallery Professor_Yumi_(Mazinkaiser).jpg Professor_Yumi_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Lineart Category:Kaiser Characters Category:Anime Characters